


All That You Need

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Series: Omega Dick Week 2019 [5]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: Jason and Dick have come a long way and maybe, they are ready to take their relationship a step further.





	All That You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Song: 1216 by Echos
> 
> Day 5 - Bonding Bite

_“Welcome to the room I hide in,_  
_I’d invite in you to stay but I’m trying to,_  
_Get out of here.”_

  
Jason had been saved once.

After his uncle died, with no one to call his own, thrown from foster homes to the street, Jason had nowhere to go and only one way to survive. Stealing wasn’t a long term solution but it was better than starving in the alleys of Crime Alley, waiting for kindness in a world where it was non-existent. The fear with which he hid from strangers soon turned into rage because of the cops who found laughter in his misery and that of others. Motivated by a desperate desire to survive and anger, Jason made it a point to steal from those who had plenty to give, those who saw the world in statuses. Fearless, he lived his life, barely escaping the clutches of trouble and somehow landed in front of the Batmobile, a golden opportunity that he just couldn’t miss.

And that was the story of how Jason Todd found a new home, a new purpose.

As the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, Jason no longer had to fight to survive, no longer wonder if he would have more than one meal in a day. As Batman’s sidekick, he flew across the skies of Gotham, finally free of the chains that held him down, finally free of the people who had only ever hurt him.

But even as Jason found his place with Dick and the Titans, his world growing, despite the immeasurable happiness in his life, a part of him remembered that good things couldn’t last forever. Sometimes, he wondered if the worst would come when Bruce got tired of him and decided that Jason wasn’t worthy of the chance he was given. Or if it would be Dick realizing that he deserved better than what Jason could give him, he deserved more.

Preparing himself for anything, searching for the end at the beginning of every relationship, he could have never imagined that the worst would come in the form of a man with a painted face. The wings with which he flew were stolen and within the span of a sickening laugh, Jason had fallen, flightless.  
  


_“The windows see my pain, they feel it,_  
_The curtains know my name, they scream it,_  
_Get out of here.”_

  
  
  
Death was supposed to be the end, feeling nothing and only floating peacefully in an abyss, knitting paradise behind closed eyes.

But even though Jason’s end had come, one day, his eyes opened and he could feel the fire licking across his skin, the overwhelming fear, the acceptance of his fate, someone’s broken cry in the distance as he took his final breath. After that, he went through the motions, a body with no soul, looking for the place where he belonged. Even though his eyes were wide open, watching the world pass by, inside, Jason was still asleep.

When he finally awakened, emerging from green waters, once again he felt things he hadn’t in a long time. Anger pulsed through his veins like blood, stirring the darkest thoughts inside his head as his eyes moved from the man that had been drowning with him and the woman who claimed to save his life. Jason hated her, he hated the man and mostly, he hated himself, one emotion summing up his existence.

This time he remembered who he was and where he came from, the tears cried in the dead of night, escaping from hands tainted by darkness, suffering at each and every corner. Just the thought of the life that he had lived was enough to send him on a rampage, every cell in his body demanding vengeance against those who had done him wrong. But memories of love, of his mate and his beautiful smile held Jason back from doing anything that could jeopardize his relationship with Dick.

Jason had been given a second chance and he wasn’t going to waste it dancing on Talia’s tune.

What he didn’t realize was that he didn’t need Talia to cause a wedge between him and Dick. A slave to his anger, he did it himself.  
  


  
_“I don’t know why I can never leave,_  
_When all that I’m left with are memories,_  
_I guess I want your ghost as my company.”_

  
  
  
Driving towards the city limits of Gotham, pressing down on the accelerator, Jason did his best to blink away the tears that were forming in his eyes because with each passing second, he got farther and farther away from Dick. There, in the heart of the city, in a secure penthouse lived his mate and with his mate was a boy with thick, dark hair and deep blue eyes, eyes that were Jason’s. Thomas was his son, his pup, the child that he and Dick had imagined would one day be part of their future. Thomas was his son and Jason had gone out of his way to hurt the only father that the pup had known.

He had known it since the moment he woke up in the Pit, he hadn’t come back right. All he felt was anger, consuming his thoughts, consuming him. His mind was constantly whispering to him, words drenched in darkness, encouraging the worst things possible and leading him astray. There was something so wrong inside of Jason, something that he didn’t even notice until he saw the tears in Dick’s eyes. Jason wanted nothing more than to be with his mate and his family, to love Dick and give Thomas everything he could possibly need. But he knew that as long as his anger controlled him, all he could ever do was hurt the people around him.

So before he could change his mind, Jason left Gotham, going so far that no one could ever find him.

But just as soon as he had left, he was back again, sneaking into the penthouse every night to watch his son sleep. In the beginning, Jason always stayed by the window, never daring to go closer because he didn’t trust himself with Thomas. Slowly, with each passing night, he took one step towards his son’s bed, stopping the moment the younger moved in his sleep. With time, it became easier to touch the pup, to sing to him and promise him the love that he deserved.

Thomas was his son and all Jason wanted was a chance to be a part of his life.

Unfortunately, being a part of Thomas’s life meant facing Dick and Jason knew that he wasn’t strong enough to do that. When it came to the Omega, there was so much guilt in Jason’s heart, for the words that he had said, apologies left unspoken as he ran away, unable to accept the truth. Within the blink of an eye, he had burned down the bridge that led him to Dick, losing the last person who cared for him. There was no begging for second chances, no undoing the past. All Jason could do was suffer, pain the only thing someone like him could deserve.

Despite his plans to stay away, to keep his distance from his own family, somehow, Jason had found his way back into Dick’s arms. His life always had a way of surprising but the only thing that it had in store for him was pain and hurt. For the first time, he got a gift in the form of a chance to be in his son’s life, to get to know him and love him, a chance that he could never be worthy of. But Dick saw something in his eyes, something that made him accept Jason.

With Dick’s hand in his own, Jason promised himself that he would do nothing to hurt the people he loved.

Slowly and steadily, he got everything he could need, everything he had only ever dreamed of.  


 

_“This house is full of the things we did,_  
_But you’re still ringing in my empty head,_  
_I can’t let go the way we left,_  
_I can’t let go of you.”_  

  
  
  
A year after his resurrection, instead of roaming through the streets of Gotham without an aim, Jason found himself in Dick’s apartment, in his apartment. As Thomas laughed at something Gar had said, Jason sealed the windows while Rachel helped Dick make his nest. He wouldn’t admit it but his fingers were trembling slightly because, after years, he was getting the opportunity to help his mate through his heat.

Unlike his mate, Jason had no faith in himself, always waiting for the other shoe to drop, for his happiness to shatter in the palm of his hands. People like him rarely ever got a fairy tale ending. If no one ruined what he had, he surely would find a way to do so without even realizing it.

“Hey.”

Snapped out of his thoughts, Jason turned around to find Rachel in the living room, smiling at him gently. “Hey,” he whispered, feeling a little awkward. While the Titans had been accepting of him, after the years he had lost, Jason found it hard to fit into their circle.

“Dick’s just about done nesting,” she informed and Jason nodded mutely, not having the words to carry on the conversation. Eyes glancing towards Thomas’s room and then back to him, Rachel sighed, moving forward so only Jason could hear him. “Are you okay?” she asked, startling him with the question.

“I… yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Jason asked, an easy smile spreading across his face as he shrugged.

While most people would be fooled by his face, the confidence oozing from his body, Rachel didn’t seem impressed, simply raising her eyebrows. “Yeah, that doesn’t work on me.” She sat down on the couch and motioning for Jason to join her. “You know you’re doing great, right?” she asked once he did as she wanted.

“I kn--- There’s no point lying to you, is there?” he cut himself off and Rachel gave him a small smile, shaking her head.

“Not really. I’m very perceptive to emotions.”

“It’s magic.”

“No, I’m just sensitive.”

“Bullshit.”

“Oh well, I call you out on your bullshit and you call me out on mine. Seems fair.” Rachel chuckled but the smile was quick to fall from her face as she hesitantly placed her hand on Jason’s shoulder. “No one knows what it’s like to be afraid of your own self better than me, to be scared of every decision because you don’t want to hurt the people you love.”

“It’s not-” Jason started he never wanted Rachel to think that she was anything like him. Unlike him, her circumstances had never been her choice.

“I know what you’re going to say but just listen, okay? I’ve been where you are Jason and sometimes, I still feel scared of what I might do. When you hurt someone, even if it’s by mistake, you’ll always be afraid of doing it again but at some point, you have to learn to forgive yourself,” Rachel said, her blue eyes boring into his and Jason couldn’t help but feel sick, his fears laid out in front of him. “It’s not easy to let go but you’re not alone in this. Even if you think you can’t talk to Dick, you can talk to me. _Please_ , talk to me. Whatever the time, call.”

Unable to say more than an okay, Jason nodded his head and let silence fall over them. Thankfully, Rachel didn’t push the topic.

“You know, Dick loves you a lot,” she said, bring an actual smile to his face.

“I know. I love him a lot as well,” Jason whispered, leaning into Rachel’s hug which was soon broken by Thomas’s squeal as Gar carried him out of his room.

“Come on, Rach!” The Beta exclaimed, grinning wildly. “It’s time for super Thomas to fly away.”

“Up, up and away!” Thomas nodded, stretching out his right hand to imitate Superman.

Rachel sighed with exasperation. “Super Thomas? Really Gar?” she asked, getting up as Gar ran around the room with the young pup, both of them laughing so loud that the commotion brought Dick to the living room, his scent, stronger than usual, filling the air.

“You guys getting reading to leave?” he asked, a strained smile on his face, his heat much closer than before.

Grabbing Thomas’s stuff, Rachel nodded. “Yep. Gar and I will drop Thomas back next week,” she assured, leaning in to quickly kiss Dick’s cheek.

“Thanks for this, Rachel.”

“Anything for my adorable nephew.”

Saying their goodbyes, after kissing Thomas’s head and making him promise to be good, Jason and Dick steeled themselves because now they would have to see their son leave, something that just never got easier. Thomas was so very important to them.

“Remember what I said, Jase,” Rachel reminded before she headed out the door and Jason nodded.

“I will. Thank you, Rach,” he said, his words bringing a smile to her face.

Then, they were gone with Thomas.

“What was that about?” Dick asked, eyebrows raised but Jason just shook his head.

“Just friend stuff.”

And that wasn’t a lie. Maybe, Jason wasn’t alone in this after all.  
  


  
_“And now I’m hanging on by a thread,_  
_But you’re still ringing inside my empty head,_  
_I can’t let go of the way we left.”_

 

  
  
Sweat covering his skin, cheeks stained with tears, moans and cries escaped Dick’s lips as his back arched, fingers fisting into the white sheets of the bed, pleasure shooting up his spine when a tongue licked across his cock while a finger worked into his wet hole. Despite his initial hesitation and nervousness, once Dick’s heat hit them both, Jason had lost all his inhibitions, touching, licking and sucking but never giving the omega what he desperately needed.

White staining his stomach and the insides of his thighs, Dick wondered how many times he had come since they had started, his memory hazy, mind full of nothing but thoughts of Jason. Every part of him was aware of his Alpha’s touch, his scent. Through his lifetime, Dick had only shared one heat with someone, a time that led to his son being conceived. After that, he had always been on his own, slowly forgetting what it felt like to be held, to be loved. With the way he was working, it seemed that Jason was trying to make up for all the time they had lost.

Kissing the tip of Dick’s cock, without a warning, Jason swallowed him whole, tongue running across the hard member as he went down. “Fuck!” the Omega howled as Jason set a fast pace, being as messy as he possibly could, sucking on the tip and hollowing his cheeks, green eyes open. “Jason, Jason,” Dick cried, fingers carding into the Alpha’s hair. “Please, I’m going to come. Jason, please,” he blabbered, not really sure what he was begging for. Dick couldn’t think. All he could do was feel.

Humming around Dick’s cock, Jason pulled back until only the tip was in his mouth, licking it once and swallowing down on the omega’s come as he came with a howl. Pulling back, staring right into Dick’s eyes, Jason ran his tongue along his lower lips, satisfaction filling his veins when the older man shivered under his gaze, panting hard.

With one hand running through Dick’s wet hair, Jason grabbed one of the water bottles from the bedside table, opening it up and offering it to his mate who drank it greedily. “There we go,” he whispered, thumb stroking Dick’s cheek. “That’s it. Drink some more. Good boy.” He added, a groan escaping the Omega’s lips at the praise.

“Jason,” Dick panted once the Alpha put up the empty bottle. “Please, I need more. I need your knot,” he whispered, parting his legs obscenely and watching the way Jason’s eyes darkened.

“I’ll give you everything you need, baby,” his mate whispered, leaning forward to kiss his lips, their mouths open as their tongues dances together, tasting each other. Fingers brushed over Dick’s sensitive nipples, pulling and twisting, the sensation going straight to his limp cock.

Sitting back on his haunches, Jason looked down at Dick, eyes racking over the Omega’s body. “Shit, bro. Just fucking look at you,” he growled, grabbing his mate by the waist and turning him onto his stomach, Dick happily obliging to present himself in the traditional pose.

Covering his fingers with the Omega’s slick, Jason put one in, the digit pushing through the tight muscle with ease. Once he was sure that he wouldn’t hurt his mate, he added another, soon turning two to three, scissoring Dick open. “Jason, please,” his mate cried, glancing back with tear-filled eyes. “I need you.”

“And you’ll have me,” Jason promised, placing a kiss on Dick’s shoulder before reaching to grab a condom.

Once his cock was covered and lubed, lifting the Omega half into his lap, squeezing Dick’s plump ass, without a second to waste, Jason pushed into his mate, groaning at the sensations that he had almost forgotten. Dick’s cries for his cock turned into ones for his knot as the Alpha rocked into him a few times before completely pulling out and then slamming back in.

Reduced to incoherence, only able to string together _‘ah-ah-ah’_ that were punched out with each thrust, Dick did his best to meet Jason, the sound of skin slapping against skin bringing a small smile to his face. This is what he had wanted, what he had needed and now that he had it, he never wanted to be without it. Maybe it was the heat talking or the years of loneliness but Dick was sure that if he was given the chance, he’d have Jason inside him all the time.

Fingers digging into Dick’s hip bone, Jason felt himself lose control as he got closer and closer to his own release. The Omega certainly wasn’t helping issues by squeezing down on his cock every time he tried to slow down. He had missed his mate too much, missed the way he kissed, missed the way he tasted. Now that he had Dick, the wolf inside Jason demanded he claim his mate, that he make him his once again.

The bonding bite was something they had discussed before Dick’s heat hit. While Jason had been unsure, knowing that the Omega could have a better mate than him, Dick had already made up his mind about what he wanted. A lot had changed over the years but one thing had remained the same, his feelings for Jason. There was no one who he could want more and they had come too far to part ways. Dick wanted Jason and once Jason was sure that the older wouldn’t have any regrets later, he agreed to seal the bond.

Now here they were, so deep into Dick’s heat that the Omega couldn’t even think properly. Jason’s wolf howled and growled, his instincts almost overpowering his rationality as he leaned forward, placing kisses across his mate’s neck, teasing the skin with his teeth to leave marks but holding back the bite.

“Oh god,” Dick breathed out, pressing his back into Jason’s chest. “Bite me. Please, Jason, just please, just bite me.”

“You sure you want that, Dickie?”  Jason asked, running his tongue over the Omega’s scent gland, playing with his nipples. “You want my bite? You want to be mine?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Dick chanted, pleasure rolling through him with each hit to his prostate. “Want you Jay. Only ever want you.”

As the Omega’s words turned into sobs, letting go of the fear that held him back, Jason picked up the speed, thrusting harder and faster, his knot growing bigger. Licking across Dick’s neck, nuzzling the place where he once carried his mark, Jason bit down, sinking his teeth in and making the Omega cry out, his orgasm ripped out of him.

Thrusts becoming erratic, Dick squeezing down on his cock, soon Jason was coming and with the two of them knotted together, they were bonded once again.

While Dick was still incoherent, eyes drooping, body going slack, Jason couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed. Somehow, through hellfire and dark waters, he had made it back here, to his mate, to his home. Dick was his and he was Dick’s, something that could never be changed. Something that he never wanted to change.

Laying the Omega on his side, Jason curled around Dick’s body protectively, holding him close as he peppered kisses across his skin.

“I love you, Jason,” Dick whispered, words slurred as he slowly fell asleep and Jason just smiled because he knew it was true. He knew that they had made it through the worst.

“I love you too, Dick.”

 

_“I can’t let you go.”_

**Author's Note:**

> When it comes to the main story of the series, I think I'm pretty much done. I just wanted to do something purely from Jason's point of view. After this, if I do add anything based on the rest of the Omega Dick Week prompts, they'll probably extra/side stories. I hope you had fun reading my take on the Titans verse. This was my first time doing something in this universe and I'm rather happy with the end result. Thank you for reading!


End file.
